


Silver Lining

by Lunalunatic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalunatic/pseuds/Lunalunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>商业精英设定，PWP一发完。咱也不是吃素的人，努力进修一段时间又来战H了ohoho~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

寒流来到这座城市快半个月了。股市同期遭遇寒潮，连番暴跌，赫韦德斯已经连续加班十天了。秘书洛维尔小姐端着咖啡进来，请示第二天是否要照往年惯例请部门同事吃生日蛋糕，赫韦德斯目光还胶着在屏幕上，听着不是大事就随意点了头。洛维尔小姐欠了欠身，退出了办公室。

喝咖啡的间隙，赫韦德斯终于将视线从充斥着各种线条的电脑屏幕上移开，透过办公室的落地窗朝外望去。这里是全城最繁华的金融中心，头顶灰色的云似乎终年不散，底下面无表情西装革履的人们匆匆来去。厚重的云层后面隐约有些亮光，仿佛有雷霆裹挟其中，正积蓄着难以洞察的力量，而那随时都有可能下击的力量能改变整个世界。

赫韦德斯平举着把杯子稳稳放回桌面，忽地对自己轻笑了一下。因为他想起来诺伊尔某天评价说：“本尼，看你放杯子的动作，像来自两个世纪以前的绅士，或者什么古板的老头子”。

他无声地叹了口气。这已经是赫韦德斯一天内不知道第几次想起男友了，也许从早上迷迷糊糊地往餐桌上摆了两个杯子那次开始，他才突然发现自己对曼努的思念已经积累到了不可忽视的地步。

他不自觉地微微嘟起嘴，拱起一个向上的弧线，眼神飘忽着不知落到了哪，这是他发呆时的习惯动作。诺伊尔主管的是公司的风投部门，这一次对那家软件公司的尽职调查由他亲自带队。自他出差那天算起，两人已经一个多月没见面了。两人都很忙碌，白日里根本无暇顾及对方，只在每晚临睡前才有空通话。而昨晚的电话中，诺伊尔说他再过一周才能回来。谁知道呢，赫韦德斯对着天花板翻了个白眼，那家伙说不定在外边呆得乐不思蜀，早就忘记明天是自己四年一度的正经生日了。

洛维尔小姐再度敲了敲门，走进来收走了杯子。赫韦德斯收回游移的思绪，重新进入工作状态。

 

开门的时候赫韦德斯就有一点微妙的预感，看到门口那双熟悉的定制皮鞋——那是他上次送给对方的，赫韦德斯一下就无法掩饰地笑了出来。他一边换下鞋子，双眼一边四下搜寻诺伊尔高大的身影。片刻后反应过来，那个有洁癖的家伙，大概一放下行李就直奔浴室了吧？

赫韦德斯走近主卧的浴室，果然听到水声渐渐大起来，伴着一阵模糊哼唱的歌声：“……just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again……”歌声停了停，磨砂玻璃那一侧的男人似乎取下莲蓬头，对准脑袋冲了一会。随后歌声重新响起，调子忽然高亢起来：“I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love……”

赫韦德斯脸上的笑容不由自主地扩大，他都能想象到曼努此刻脸上的表情。那是他习以为常的志得意满，让人一眼就明白他刚刚干成了什么事，还做得特漂亮特完美。诺伊尔总是展现出光芒四射的优秀、强大和自信，而赫韦德斯总是情不自禁地为这样的他目眩神迷。

赫韦德斯想知道，这一回他的骄傲得意是因为工作，还是因为提前回来这份惊喜？

 

诺伊尔走出浴室的时候就看到赫韦德斯坐在床边等他，脸上挂着他最爱的微笑。本尼笑的时候眼睛也是笑的，诺伊尔每次见到都为之心动，他无法克制地迷恋着这样的笑容。这个时候赫韦德斯头顶抹的发胶有些失去了作用，额前垂下几缕头发，衬得他有几分迷糊无辜。诺伊尔一边用毛巾胡乱擦着头发一边走近他，首先说出的却是指责：“本尼，我不在家，你又不把胡子刮干净。”

赫韦德斯不高兴地偏开头：“忙得连轴转，谁有空管这个啊。”

诺伊尔抬起赫韦德斯的下巴轻轻一吻，语气不容置疑：“我不忙了，我来管。”

赫韦德斯被他幼稚的执着逗笑，打开他的手仰头问：“不是说还要一周吗？怎么提前回来了？”

诺伊尔在他旁边坐下来，赫韦德斯顺势接过毛巾帮他擦头发，听他说道：“交给他们了，到后期其实也不用都要我来做。”诺伊尔又忽然笑得有些羞涩和傻气，“其实是看到有个人系的灰色围巾和你那条一样，但又没你好看，我想你了。”

赫韦德斯的脸一下子涨成了粉色，这个人怎么总能把情话说得如此直白又动人？他从诺伊尔背后俯下身子，侧过头与男友接吻。然而吻着吻着就成了诺伊尔转过身捧住他的脸，而他揽着对方的腰跪在床上。长长的一吻结束两人都是气喘吁吁，倒影出彼此的眼睛里弥漫着情欲的雾气。

赫韦德斯的外套和领带早就脱下来放到一边，天蓝色的竖条纹衬衫只解开了最上面的两颗木制扣子，显出毫无防备的慵懒和魅惑。这样的他带着甜蜜的微笑歪头问道：“Ready for love？”

这显然是曼努无法拒绝的邀请。他一把将咯咯笑着的本尼扑倒在床上，动作中自己腰间仅剩的一条浴巾很快散落在地。曼努的大手从衣摆下方抚上本尼精瘦的腰，衣襟凌乱的本尼身体做出诚实的反应，瑟缩了一下——那里是他的敏感带。本尼禁不住这刺激，下意识地躲闪，但他的抗拒在快速上升的荷尔蒙面前如此软弱无力，曼努轻而易举地压制住，坏心眼地揉捏他腰间的软肉。一双粗糙宽厚的手掌在自己最敏感的地方摩挲，这触觉如此清晰，本尼感觉每一寸感官都被对方唤醒，按捺不住发出模糊的气音。

曼努稍稍放过了他的腰际，从下方开始解衬衫的扣子。本尼原本也要帮忙，却被男友眨了眨眼制止：“亲爱的，别全脱掉，这样的你更有魅力。”

本尼愣了愣，想象了一下自己穿着正装呻吟而对方一丝不挂的场景。光是想象这一幕就让本尼的脸像被蒸熟一样，红得几乎滴出水来。他抄起手边的枕头朝对方砸了过去。

曼努笑得胸腔震动，紧紧搂住身下胡乱动作的男人，他知道他羞怯迷人的爱人最终总会温柔地满足他的所有要求。本尼脸颊通红，恨恨地咬上按住自己不能动弹的男人肩头。后者不以为意，灵活的舌尖舔上他的耳廓，像兽类宣告所有权一样，一点一点从里到外地涂上自己的唾液，让伴侣染上自己的味道。舔到耳根的时候本尼又是一阵瑟缩，曼努将舔舐改为轻吻，蜻蜓点水一般掠过爱人的脖颈、下巴、脸颊、鼻尖、额头。当这只蜻蜓最后掠过本尼的眼睛，那双盛满爱意的绿色眼睛缓缓睁开凝视自己，曼努以为看见了极地的光芒在夜空下绽放。

随后理所当然又是一阵缠绵悱恻的亲吻。他们变换着各种角度覆上对方的唇，舌头相互纠缠，时而追逐，时而逼迫，仿佛两个好奇的孩子玩着一场永不疲倦的游戏。本尼双手摸索着对方腹部肌肉的纹路，感谢曼努健身的好习惯，他的身材依旧像古希腊天神一般完美。曼努也没闲着，他的抚摸隔着一层略硬的衣料，让本尼身上散发出的气息越来越炙热滚烫。

终于曼努无法再忍耐，动手除下身下男人的裤子，本尼一边配合他的动作，一边伸长手臂打开床头的柜子取来润滑剂。曼努拉住他的脚踝将他拽到床沿，自己站在地毯上居高临下地架起本尼的双腿。他的手掌抚过本尼的大腿内侧，来到颤巍巍立起的阴茎附近，手指灵巧地绕着它打转。听见本尼不满的嘟囔，曼努惩罚似的抓了一把他的囊袋，本尼顿时一个激灵，差点把他踹下去。

他的本尼还是这么敏感，曼努笑着俯下身去，拨开衣物含住男人胸前的凸起吸吮。本尼粗重地喘息着，眼中一片迷乱，仿佛两汪春水被接连落下的花瓣惊扰，漾开几乎叫人溺毙的波浪。迷迷糊糊中有异物侵入后穴，带来一阵冰凉，本尼不禁惊叫出声，片刻后又转为柔软慵懒的哼哼。曼努对他的身体如此熟悉，很快就找到只是轻微触碰就叫他全身一震的那处开关辗转碾磨。本尼知道男友喜欢自己叫床的声音，也养成了迁就他的习惯，抛开羞赧张口让声音逸出，他的声调随着曼努的动作而高低起伏:“曼努，曼努……嗯！唔……啊——呃啊！唔，哦Gosh，哦曼努……”

曼努又欺身上来亲吻他的唇，本尼用两手抚慰般地摸着对方已经变得异常粗大的性征，奖励男友之前耐心温柔的前戏。当两人的唇分开时，还有一道银丝迟迟不愿断开，显得无比淫靡。本尼从脖子到耳根都已经染上了鲜艳的红色，他用足尖敲了敲曼努的背，再度发出无声的邀请。

曼努掐着男人白皙的腿，将阴茎缓缓推入对方温暖潮湿的甬道，这块属于他的禁地已有一段时间无人开垦，他不忍立即开始激烈动作，额上已经挣出了隐忍的青筋。完全契合的瞬间两人同时发出一声满足的叹息，曼努的欲望已经到了临界点，他无法控制地大力抽插起来。

本尼原本撑起了身子，被他这一下顶得向后倒去，发出难耐的呻吟声。前戏已经足够漫长，但男性紧致的隐秘被一次次地刺穿还是让他感到无法忽略的疼痛。然而看着男友已经忍出血丝的眼睛，心疼之下本尼无法说出哀求的句子，只好咬住下唇等这阵不适慢慢过去。

等到他也感到享受的时候，曼努的速度也缓了下来，变换着节奏在他体内冲撞。本尼感觉自己在天堂与地狱之间沉沉浮浮，在空虚与满足的两极摇摆，肌肉不时一阵紧缩。曼努不得不开口唤回他的一丝神智：“本尼，放松点，你咬得我太紧了。”本尼在昏昏沉沉中照做，片刻后才反应过来这话的意思，脑中涌上一阵热潮，同一瞬间曼努对准他最敏感的那个点一个重重的冲刺，本尼眼前一片空白，首先达到了高潮。

曼努紧紧抱着他，阴茎依旧埋在他体内，感受着身下男人因为高潮一阵阵的颤抖。本尼重重地喘着气，感官忽然变得无比灵敏起来，他听到曼努喘息的节奏与他趋于一致，仿佛与他用着同一个器官呼吸。等他恢复视线，就看到曼努右手食指沾了自己刚刚喷溅出的精液举到唇边舔着，这极度色情的画面让本尼脑中轰然炸裂。曼努像个调皮的孩子般笑了：“亲爱的本尼，你要不要也尝尝自己的味道？”

话音未落，他的舌头就不由分说地侵入本尼齿间。那是从自己体内分泌出的精液，这个认知让本尼感到疯狂，只知跟随本能追逐对方的唇舌。吻毕，曼努意犹未尽地拉开一点距离，本尼看到对方满脸熟悉的得意满足的表情，眼中还闪动着奇异的光，明白曼努还没有尽兴，大概要上他最爱的那个姿势了。

曼努将自己的阴茎抽出，把刚发泄完有些无力的本尼翻成侧卧的姿势。本尼的衬衫还挂在身上，不过上面已经满是皱褶与汗渍，衣摆还沾着方才沾到的白浊液体。曼努看得眼睛都在发光，一手伸过本尼腋下揽住他的上身，另一只手捞起他的一条腿，抓着自己的硕大的阴茎从侧后方重新进入本尼体内。他一边和拧着身子的本尼接吻，一边已经迫不及待地动作起来。这个姿势让曼努进入得更深，本尼总有种肚子都被洞穿的错觉，仿佛他的形状会在自己腹部浮凸出来。

但这个姿势也让本尼很不好受，身子扭转的角度让他坚持不了太久，不久就又要到了。曼努握住他的出口不让他释放，同时加快了自己在他身上冲刺的速度。本尼感觉两边被同时逼迫，几乎发出哭音，曼努粗喘着哄他。高潮到来的时候他将手捂上本尼的眼睛，全数射进了男人体内。本尼忽然被蒙住眼睛，体内的感觉变得异常清晰起来，感受到曼努的精液一阵阵冲击着自己的内壁，他也同时射了出来。

本尼早已气力全无，曼努兢兢业业地服侍爱人做完清理，重新爬上床从背后搂住对方。越过本尼的肩头，床头的闹钟显示现在已经是2月29日凌晨1点19分。曼努贴在已昏昏睡去的男友耳边轻声说道：“生日快乐，本尼。”

 

曼努第二天早上从梦中醒来时嘴角还带着笑意，虽然他已经记不清梦的内容了，但他确认那一定是个非常美好的梦。他赤裸着坐起身，发现身侧无人，才醒悟过来本尼已经先起了。曼努跳下床，拉开厚厚的窗帘，只见外面已是云破日出，前一天还是灰色的云此刻被镶上了一层金边，从缝隙里洒下一片温暖祥和的阳光。

曼努下楼来到饭厅，本尼正在那里等待。他身前的桌上摆着两只一模一样的杯子，里面盛的咖啡有热气袅袅升起，融入清晨的阳光之中——一如他们共同度过的每一个日子。


End file.
